Karma's A Witch
by BehindTheseCastleWalls
Summary: A dark figure glanced at the couple once again, nearly gagging at how disgusting this was. Witches? Wizards? Kanays? All in one town. Something told them the 'boss' wasn't going to like this.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: HEYS GUYS! So I'm here with my first multichap story for EWW. I'm really excited on where this story might be heading. WHO'S EXICTED FOR TONIGHT'S EPISODE!? I am! Okay so keep in mind some things will stick to Season 3's plot. However they'll have little modifications made by me. This takes place I believe in the second episode. So still on summer vacation but only for a while. **

**Info: They're in their junior year. Miego is a thing. Demma is still dating. Jax is still at boot camp. Emma is too. Mia was already introduced. **

**I KNOW IM GOING TO HAVE OC's but I don't know if I'll make all of them. So if I ever need OC's I'll ask y'all in the Authors Note.**

* * *

><p>Madeline Van Pelt huffed as she watched the new girl Mia charm her ex boyfriend Daniel Miller and Frenemy Andi Cruz. But honestly she could care less. Let Emma deal with them. But what hurt was how her Proxy was welcoming her with open arms. Hell he even hired her. Sure he was packed with work and needed help like badly- but still. He should have seen the signals first. Sweet Smile to Daniel? Getting him cookies? Giving Andi a tool box? Sweetening them all up! Was she the only one who thought this was suspicious?<p>

Did she dislike Mia? Maybe.

Did she think something was sketchy? Yes.

Was she gonna let that new girl shine in front of Diego? **Hell no.**

Straightening herself upward she smiled with her pearly whites "I can help."

Diego looked at her with disbelief. Did Maddie Just offer to help? She was getting nicer but offering to help? That was a new one. Sure it was sweet of her but Diego's head was too clouded with Emma all of a sudden disappearing and his sister just bailing out to think straight. Or notice that slight hurt look in the blonde's eyes when he gave her a look of disbelief.

Wiping that look from her face, she slipped into Head Panther Mode. "PANTHERS!"

The two minions appeared and quickly listened when they were told to help Diego. Maddie watched as Daniel left with Andi, Diego instructed Mia what to do, and how Sophie was trying to prove herself as a chosen one..? She's so weird.

_Guess I'm by myself for a while, well until Proxy gets off for our date._ Maddie thought. Noticing no attention on her, she quietly whispered out a spell. "Since I have no one, bring me somewhere fun."

And she disappeared.

* * *

><p>"Oof!" The blonde landed on a deserted part of the beach. Oh wait it was where they had Katie's BDAY bash and she was in love with - insert shudder- Daniel again. <em>If I ever find out who caused that spell they'd be a possum. No no Maddie you came here to clear your head, remember?<em>

"So what to do?" Maddie asked to herself. There was no one there. This wasn't much fun. The blonde sat there for a while until she realized something. All this time waiting Proxy must be done with his shift. She smiled taking out her phone. A frown took her face. Still 40 minutes. Ugh.

"Watch out!" A male voice exclaimed. Maddie looked up from her phone to see the Cruz whatever coming straight at her. _They still hadn't reel that thing in yet? Way to go chosen one! I am so haunting Emma if I die. _

Time went so quickly she hadn't even felt the male carry her to the beach. _Wait? When was I ever in the ocean? Wait why was he holding me? _

"Put me down!" The blonde shrieked.

"Sorry I was too busy SAVING your life." He emphasized the last part. Maddie glared at him. Listening to the blonde he placed her on the sandy ground. She hmmphed and looked away. _Who is this guy just carrying me like its no big deal? _

_He did save you though, Maddie. _Her conscience nagged. _Ugh YOU again_. She loved being with Diego but was she hated/loved was that she was becoming nice. It was a lot of work. She breathed out before speaking in a small voice. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled at you."

The male gave her a soft smile. "Ya. I'm sorry too I shouldn't have carried you. If you were taller this wouldn't happened."

She laughed softly. Turning to look at him she glanced him over. He was an average height male with longish blonde hair and sparkling brown eyes. (Ross Lynch with Long Hair) He smiled as well.

"I'm Max. Max Wells. It's nice to meet you." He took his hand out. Maddie glanced at her black leather bracelet clothed hand and shook it. Ignoring that weird feeling in her stomach. "I'm Maddie. Maddie Van Pelt. Nice to meet you too I guess."

Then the silence came.

"So.. Maddie what are you doing here by yourself?" The blonde male asked. She shrugged. It's not like she could say Oh My Boyfriend/Freneny/Ex Boyfriend had no time for me because this new girl was buttering them up, which is super suspicious because Before my Frenemy was super nice and she turned out to be a witch.

"I just.. needed to clear my head. You?"

"Well I was gonna throw the ball around with my friends but seems like pretty girls in bikinis are more important." Referring to the football thrown carelessly on the ground when he rushed to save her.

"Oh."

"Wanna play?" He asked.

"Me? Play Catch? I could ruin my manicure." She answered clutching her hand to her chest.

"You know you say that but I can sense you wanna try. Come on Maddie join the dark side. We have cake." He joked. Maddie laughed. What's with her laughing all of a sudden?

"Um.." She trailed off seeing her boyfriend still had 20 minutes before their date. "..yea I'd like that."

Max beamed as he went back ready to throw the ball. Maddie widened her eyes. Was he gonna throw that ball that far? What if it hit her? Sensing the blondes nervousness he spoke. "What never seen a guy get ready to throw a football?"

"Come closer."

"Nope." He popped the p sound.

"What if I get hit in the nose?" She asked. Again.

"You won't. You don't look that fragile. Now get ready." He assured her and threw the ball. Maddie extended her arms and closed her eyes. _Please not my nose again_. An object fell into her hold. She opened her eyes.

"OMP. OH MY PANTHER I CAUGHT THE BALL!" She exclaimed. Max smirked. Maddie calmed down and prepared her throw back. He caught it with easiness.

"Alright I'm going farther." Max explained switching from being in front of some trees to being in front of the ocean. He crouched down and smiled. Maddie was getting better and better at throwing. "Give me all you got."

Maddie bit her lip. I wanna see this ball fly. Max smiled before... What the-? "Oomph!"

Max extended himself as he went to catch the ball. He caught the ball deep in the ocean and.. down went the blonde boy with his football and his pride. Maddie jumped seeing Max fall into the sea. What if he hit himself on the head? Or the nose? She went into the ocean to see if he was okay. "Max?"

"Yeet!" A voice yelled. Maddie screamed as she went to hit that persons jaw "Maddie it's me. Ow."

"Sorry. I got scared." She apologized.

"Yea I noticed. You're pretty strong for a tiny girl." He joked. Maddie smiled. The two returned to the beach. The sky began to get darker. Max laughed as he heard the blonde tell him a story about her mom going goth because of one of her friends. Pelt sounds strange.

"Hey Maddie What do you say t-"

"Proxy!" The blonde exclaimed. Max looked at her confused. What the hell is a proxy? His eyes followed the blonde (who was beaming like a Cheshire Cat) figure to approach a taller male figure. She wrapped her arms around Proxy. Proxy -What a weird name- wrapped his arms around the blonde and smiled.

**Boyfriend** or _boy friend?_

That question was answered when he saw how Maddie looked at him. Her eyes seemed to sparkled. Aww ew.

"Hey Maddie. Ready for our da- who's this?" The young kanay's attention now focused on the semi attractive blonde male who along with Maddie was soaking wet. Now he wasn't jealous. He trusted Maddie, he was just a little cautious of the other guy. Yea just cautious.

"I'm Max. Nice you meet you."

"I'm Diego." The two looked at each other before Max understood what was happening. He looked over at the other blonde and said goodbye.

"Well my friends might be looking for me. It was nice meeting you Deigo. Nice hanging out with you Maddie. Bye." He shook both their hands and walked out. That was weird. The blonde male began to walk away when he felt himself getting pulled back.

* * *

><p>"So.. Ready?" Diego asked as the blonde turned herself around. Maddie smiled as Diego led her back to the Beach Side Seven. As the two talked she couldn't shake the feeling of-of. That was the thing. She didn't know what it was. It was some weird feeling. And whenever she had weird feeling that meant trouble. "Are you okay?"<p>

"Of course." Maddie smiled. The Kanay smiled at the witch. He led her to the Employee's Cabana. Which was for employees but with a little convincing he got the rest of the employees to let him have it for the night.

"Wait." Maddie stopped. Making sure no one saw, she moved around her finger. Her bikini top and white shorts transformed into a blue freckled romper with a gold statement necklace. Good. She smiled to herself. "That's better."

Diego smiled at the blonde. He thought it was cute how she always like switching- more like poofing up- new outfits. Pushing the door open the two walked in. "Aww Proxy."

Lights were placed all around the Cabana, and in the middle was a table for two. As the blonde sat down she saw them. _EMPANADAS! Hmm Empanadas are good._ It was sweet what Diego did. The young witch looked up at her partner. She watched as he turned a candle on using his Kanay Powers. Smiling he took her hand.

* * *

><p>"It's so sweet I wanna hurl." The figure spoke disgust evident in their voice. Stepping down from watching the young couple, the figure paid attention to their phone. More importantly the person who was currently giving the figure instructions on what to do.<p>

"I know. That's why you're going to help. Remember the plan?"

"Of course I do."

"Good. Call me if anything happens." Call ended. The figure placed the phone back in their pocket. They took another look inside the Cabana. Currently the blonde was blushing about something the brunette said.

They smirked again. It seems like their 'boss' didn't know so much as they thought they did. "A Witch dating a Kanay. Oh this'll be fun."

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT IS GOING ON?! Well tell me what y'all thought. Going to publish now so I can see EWW new episode. Also a question. TEAM JAX OR TEAM DANIEL. OR TEAM EMMA. WHERE SHE DOESNT END UP WITH ANYONE. Til next time. -A<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**AN. THE LAST WEEK OF EVERY WITCH WAY! Why?! I can't wait to find out who Emma chooses. Hoping for a season 4. Also some events are in the story that happened in the show but forgive me if there in the wrong order. **

**Btw I tried to make everyone have a moment in this fanfic. **

**Disclaimer. I own NOTHING but MY OC'S.**

* * *

><p>"It's his birthday. Look if Emma can't be there, then we need to help." Daniel spoke to Andi. They just found out that 12 of Demma is stuck in rebel boot camp. All because of a little up, which seemed a little odd, even for Emma. Andi scoffed.

"You plan Principals Alonso Party? I'm pretty sure he covering him in pudding isn't the greatest birthday present."

"All that happened cause of the T3. They won't be coming so it'll be safe." Daniel assured to Andi, and himself. Mostly to himself. Hopefully nothing happens.

"Fine. I'm in."

"Good. So I think we sh- Sophie? What are you doing?" Daniel asked as he spotted the girl crawling on the grainy sand. Sniffing the ground?

"I'm trying to pick up Maddie's scent." Sophie explained as if it was normal. Well It is. For her.

"Can't you just call her?" Daniel asked. He knew Maddie. (They dated for almost a year and half, of course he would know) She ALWAYS had her phone on her. ALWAYS.

"We did but she's not picking up." Katie answered walking behind Sophie. Andi looked at them strangely.

"Then she's probably with Diego. He is her boyfriend ya know." Andi answered. Katie nodded along.

"That's what I told Sophie but she wanted to sniff her out." Katie reasoned. Andi went to speak how ridiculous Sophie was being when a certain black haired teen popped up. A smile came to her face. _Someone normal for once. _

"Hey guys." Mia greeted. The rest of the gang smiled at her, unaware of what she really was. Mia smirked. The chosen one's boyfriend/best friend/friends all liked her or at least thought she was this super sweet girl who wouldn't hurt a fly. Taking down the chosen one's gonna be easy as pie. "What's going on?"

"We're looking for Maddie. I think she's missing!" Sophie exclaimed sniffing the ground again. "I'll save you Maddie!"

"Is she okay?" Mia asked innocently. _This is too easy._

"Yea she's just looking for Maddie." Daniel answered.

"Maddie?" Mia questioned. _That's right Mia, new girl who's learning new things_.

"Diego's girlfriend."

"Oh yea her." Mia spoke. "She and Emma are missing? Wow. Why don't you just call her?"

"Emma's not missing she's-" Andi started off before realizing that Mia didn't know Emma was a witch and that she was in rebel boot camp. "..she's sick! She's resting at home."

"I thought you called her dad and he said he had no idea where she was?" Mia asked puzzled.

"You didn't let me finish she's at my house. My dad's a doctor and he's watching her right now."

"Wouldn't your dad call her-" Mia started before Andi cut her off. Okay she's asking too many questions. She looked around to see if she could cause a distraction. That's when she spotted someone surfing (WOW TRIPLE ALLITERATION. IS IT ALLITERATION?) and basically killing it.

"Wow! Look over there!" Andi exclaimed. She let out a sigh of relief as the group turned their attention to the ocean. A blonde boy probably around their age was shredding the waves. As the board began coming close to the shore he did a flip off, landing on the board, now on the sand.

The blonde clad in a wetsuit turned around shook his hair.

"That was amazing." Katie gushed as she approached the blonde. She stuck out her hand. "Hi Im Katie, Head Panther."

The blonde smiled and shook her hand. "Thanks. I'm Max. Max Wells."

Seeing one girl on the ground he let out a questioning look. Katie blushed and explained to her that she was looking for their friend Maddie. Maddie? The blonde he met a while ago? Wow small world.

The group behind Katie began to walk up to him. They each greeted him with a smile on their face. _Was everyone in Miami, this nice?_ So far he met everyone in the group except for the black haired girl In the back. Mia glanced at him. "I'm Max and you are?"

"I'm Mia." The girl answered.

"Well it's nice to meet you Mia."

* * *

><p>"Yesterday was a disaster." Emma told Daniel on the phone. "I feel so bad. I couldn't give my dad the birthday he wanted."<p>

"That's not your fault. I'm sure your dad will understand." Daniel assured his girlfriend. Emma smiled at her boyfriend's attempt to cheer her up. He was always so sweet. "Em?"

"Yes?" She asked snapping out of her daydream.

"I said are you up for our date later tonight?"

"Of course. I can't wait."

"Great."

"So..anything happen when I was away?" Emma asked.

"Not that much really. Do you remember that girl who almost drowned. Turns out she's my new partner. Small world huh?"

"Yea. Sure is." Now Emma completely trusts Daniel but she saw how that girl looked at him. How he was the greatest person in the world. True he did save her from almost drowning. But still. Emma looked at him the same way back in freshman year when he was dating Maddie. And in the end he started dating Emma.

_No Emma. Daniel wouldn't do that. Remember everything he's done for you. _As soon as she thought that all the sweet gestures that he did for her came rushing to her head. _AWWW Danny._ A giddy smile came to her face. "Anything Else?"

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>I like the way you smell." Diego smiled at his girlfriend.

"Which is?" The blonde soon went into detail on how he smelled like onions & monster cheese. Diego smiled at the mention of onions. Sensing what he was thinking about Maddie smiled. "Hey check it out."

Diego stood up and showed Maddie the books contents. "Is that a tattoo?"

"No it's a Kanay Marking." Diego corrected looking at the spider mark. "Pretty cool."

"Do you have one?"

"Let me check." Diego extended his forearms and allowed Maddie to check them. His forearms were graced with all sorts of cool markings but no marking of a spider. However on his arm Maddie noticed a face.

"You don't have one. Yours are totally awesome." Maddie gushed.

"What does a spider mean then?" Diego asked his curiosity peeking. He was the last Kanay ever. If there was a Kanay marking then he should have it.

"Maybe it's a tribe thing?" Maddie offered. "Like each tribe has a different set of markings."

Diego nodded at her idea. However it wouldn't make much of a difference. He's the last one. His tribe is long gone by now. Maddie held on to his wrists as she still admired his markings. He smiled at her interest in his markings. The two sat on Maddies bed in silence until Pelt walked in.

"Maddie-Winky are- What do you think you're doing?" Ursula gasped in shock spotting her daughter with that- that Kanay. He was everywhere. It's like he didn't separate from Maddie's side.

It was okay because the panthers were usually around her and Ursula knows how Katie doesn't like the Kanay as well. But they weren't there. It was just Maddie-Winky and that Kanay. _Trying to spread your Kanay funk all over my Maddie Winky I don't think so. _

"You again?" Ursula questioned. Going through her purse she found what she was looking for. Ever since Maddie started dating Diego she kept it. Just in case that Kanay invaded her or Maddie's space.

Walking up to the Kanay she began spraying him with water. **(THE THING YOU USE TO SPRAY CATS WITH WATER IF THEY'RE MISBEHAVING) **"Scat!"

Diego just stayed put. He knew Pelt didn't like him that much but hey water was better than those hot curlers. "Mom! Stop spraying proxy."

Stopping, Ursula went to speak when the phone began to ring. She looked up. She looked at Diego with fingers as if saying 'I'm watching you.' Spraying Diego one more time she began walking downstairs.

* * *

><p>"Anything new?" The boss asked. (<strong>LISTENING TO BOSS BY FIFTH HARMONY!) <strong>

"Nope. Just a bunch of boring lovey gushy stuff." The follower spoke leaning back into their chair.

"Of course. They're practically oblivious to this. They have no idea what they gotten into. I've got news." Boss spoke.

The follower **(IM JUST GONNA CALL THEM THAT FROM NOW ON UNTIL YOU FIND OUT WHO IT IS**) sat up in interest. "Really? What is it?"

"I know someone who could help us."

"Really who?"

"You'll find out soon enough, I've got to go."

"But-" The follower got cut off as the boss hung up. Placing the phone on the desk they spun around in their chair. Follower scoffed. "Some boss. Still doesn't know there's a Kanay out here."

Follower smirked._ Hmm I could use this to my advantage. _

* * *

><p><strong>AND THERE YOU HAVE IT! SORRY FOR ALL THE AUTHORS NOTES! WHAT DID Y'ALL THINK OF TODAY'S EPISODE! OH MY PANTHER STUFF IS ABOUT TO GET REAL! Want a cookie, gonna get one. Til next time -A<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I'm so sorry guys! Been like 2 weeks. Sorry. I've decided that I'm not gonna stick to the plot anymore cause how this story (in my mind) ends its not like the show. And remembering events in the show that happened at what time is difficult. So if events happen here and they're not in order with the show I'm sorry but I'm just writing. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but OC/Plot**

* * *

><p>"I still can't believe your mom doesn't like me." Diego spoke in disbelief. "We've been dating for 3 months. I thought she would've gotten used to me by now."<p>

"I know. I thought she would too. But I like you and that's all that matters." Maddie assured and kissed the top of his nose. Diego smiled at the blonde.

"Yea.. So you know about the Never-ending Summer Party?"

"Yes.." Maddie lead off smiling, she knew what was about to happen. Back when she was dating Daniel they went to things but he never asked her. He just assume they would go together. It was sweet how Diego asked her.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?" He asked. Maddie smiled.

"Aw proxy. Of course I will." She threw her arms around him. Breaking away she gasped. "I have to find a dress!"

"Maddie you have time." Diego's phone beeped. "I have to go. My shift is up."

"I'll go to. Besides I have a plan to get my mom to like you." Maddie explained. Diego went to speak when she grabbed his hand. Casting a spell in her head they disappeared**.**

* * *

><p>"Em, You need to chill I'm sure-" Andi was cut off when she noticed Emma wasn't paying attention to her. "Em what are you looking at?"<p>

Andi turned around. Emma was staring at Something far in the distance. Andi was about to shake her when a young wizard popped out of the back. Emma smiled in shock. "Jax?"

"Emma." Jax smiled.

Andi made a face. "I'm here to ya know." It seems like everyone forgets that.

"Oh yea hi Andi." Jax greeted. His smiling face changed. "I need your guys help."

Emma was about to ask why when she noticed how his eyes looked. Like he was in a panic. Which meant it had to do with M-A-G-I-C. They're were too many people here plus the council could be anywhere. _If Jax did something bad and the council found out... _

"We'll help. But not here." Emma glanced around at the others before the three of them hid behind a wall. Poof. They were gone.

Mia smirked as she walked from behind the palm tree she was hiding behind. She laughed. "Wow Emma. Hanging out with that Novoa. What will Danny think?"

Yea. She knew all about Jax. She knew everyone involved in the chosen ones life. Not to mention that Daniel told her about Demma breaking up and Jemma happening, then Demma happening again. Mia smiled once more as she transformed herself.

* * *

><p>"What do you need help with?" Emma asked Jax as they poofed up in Emma's house. Jax looked down and fiddled with his thumbs. He really shouldn't have done it. He changed. He honestly did change. Knowing it was a witch-wizard thing Andi went to the kitchen to fetch a bottle of water.<p>

"Remember how I had to stay in boot camp?" Emma nodded. "Today was our last day. To pass the class we had these tests designed for us. Everyone was gone expect for this girl and I.."

Emma shook some feeling away and nodded for him to continue. "She made this comment of how I'd lose my powers forever. When she left I had only 3 minutes left. I panicked. I took my powers and left."

"Jax.." She put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"The test couldn't be that hard." Andi commented. Emma opened the test book and looked through the questions. Her face read puzzled. What ancient spell gets rid of Kanay's? Where do you find a witch's weakness?

"I don't get this. These questions are really hard." Emma described. I don't think some of this stuff we're suppose to know.

"It's impossible." Jax agreed. Andi thought for a moment.

"Huh this is exactly like the Zombie Apocalypse game." The two magical beings look at her. "You get this test and its impossible. But that's not the actual test. The test Is to test you."

"To test you. Jax, Aggie just wanted to see if you'd take the powers." Emma explained. Jax's eyes widened a bit before settling down. "It'll be fine you hadn't used them yet."

"Can you send them back?"

"I don't k-"

"Please Emma." Jax looked at her. Emma nodded and wove her hand around. Andi spoke knowing exactly how her best friends telegram sport spells worked.

"Wouldn't it just end up in the pool?"

* * *

><p>"Diego's Kanay Funk is extra Funky today." Ursula commented as Maddie lead her to a seat. Maddie looked at her.<p>

"Mom. You said you'd be nice."

"That was because you promised me a Francisco clone." Diego looked at Maddie after hearing the word clone. Maddie shrugged her shoulders. The Plan was for Diego to impress Ursula so she'd love him or just for her to like Miego dating. It was going well. Well it was until Ursula wanted a Papa De La Playa.

Max walked in to order a smoothie when he spotted a woman screaming as a smoothie splashed her. Wanting to see what was wrong he went over. It seemed like Diego got smoothie all over some woman, who Max assumed was Maddie's mother.

"Are you alright?" Max asked. Ursula was about to yell that she was drenched in smoothie when she stopped. Max looked at her and saw that she was wearing a silk shirt. "Just wash the shirt with baby powder and the stain will come right out."** (I HAVE NO IDEA IF THIS ACTUALLY WORKS. SO DONT TRUST ME ON THIS) **

Ursula smiled at the blonde boy. "Why thank you.."

"Max."

"Thank you Max." She looked at Max and Maddie. Sniffing the air she noticed he didnt have any bad smell around him. _Hmm. So not a Kanay. A nice boy who wasn't a Kanay. He would be a much better suit for my Maddie-Winky._ "Oh where are my manners?! I'm Ursula Van Pelt and this is my daughter Maddie."

"We already met mom." Maddie added. She waved at the blonde boy. "Hi Max."

"Hey Maddie."

"Oh that's great!" Ursula smiled. Diego looked at Ursula. _What was she doing? I know she hates me but she wouldn't-_ "Are you new here?"

"Yea I am. I just moved here with my Mom a couple days ago." Max explained. Ursula nodded.

"Oh why don't you and your mother come over for dinner tonight?" Ursula asked. Max nodded. "Well Maddie-Winky can give you the address. See you at home Maddie Winky!"

"Thanks Pelt." Max called back. He turned around to see Maddie looking a little strange. Diego left probably off to go take an order (more to go find Gigi) . Oh. "If you don't want me to go I can tell her my mom is sick."

"What? No I don't mind."

"Are you sure? I don't want to over step my boundaries." Maddie nodded. Max smiled. "Okay... If I can ask are you okay?"

"Yea I'm fine. It's just my mom is never that nice."

"She probably just likes me." Max reasoned. He smirked popping his collar. "I have that affect on people."

Maddie laughed. She looked at Max with an "Are You Serious" look. He shrugged his shoulders. Maddie stared at him until she shook herself. "Oh yea my address."

Max unlocked his phone and handed it to Maddie. "Oh yea I have to order my smoothie I'll be back."

Maddie nodded. He trusted his phone with her? Thinking nothing of it she found his contact list. Creating a contact name for herself (Maddie princess crown emoji) she typed down her number and address. Pressing the home button she was about to turn off the phone when his home screen caught her attention.

They were at the beach. Max had his arm around some girl and his other arm formed as a gun. He held a serious face but his eyes were filled with mischief. The brunette in his hold stuck out her tongue and her blue eyes sparkled. Underneath the two there was a caption of **WELLS. MAX WELLS. **

Maddie chuckled at the corny message. She looked at the picture. Something about the girl seemed so familiar. But the picture in general seemed off.

_Maddie that's just your paranoia speaking. Max is a nice guy. He's human. He's no threat. You need to calm down_. Her conscience argued with her. "I mean it wouldn't hurt to look right?"

Glancing around she made sure he wasn't near. Max was still in line waiting for his smoothie. She clicked on his camera. Her reflection looked back at her. She smiled. _I look great today. Maddie that's not the point._ She clicked on his roll only to have something come up. Password needed. **(THERE'S ACTUALLY AN APP THAT LET'S YOU HAVE YOUR PICS PRIVATE) **

Password Needed? Why would he put a password?

"Maddie?"

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh. Who do you think said that? And that Password needed? Do you think Max is a good guy and Maddie's Overreacting or He's up to something? I've just realized I left two cliffhangers in the story. So yea y'all know what to do. Til next time -A<strong>


End file.
